


Harry Loved Autumn

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: 31 Days of HP Halloween 2017 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Five-year-old Harry loved autumn. He never told anyone. No one ever asked... But this year would be different.





	Harry Loved Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of HP Halloween **Day 1:** Autumn

Five-year-old Harry loved autumn. He never told anyone. No one ever asked. And he especially made sure to keep it a secret from Dudley. He may only be five, but he was not, in fact, stupid. The larger boy would find a way to ruin it for Harry. Him and the other boys who followed his cousin around like the puppy that belonged to Mrs. Plum down the street.

There were a lot of things he liked about the season. This year, he got to go to school. Last year, Dudley got to go to something called pre-school. He’d been bragging all summer that, because Harry hadn’t attended, he’d be far behind once the two were enrolled in kindergarten. Harry had been frightened. How was he ever going to catch up?

He needn’t have worried.

The elementary was just a few streets over from the house on Privet Drive, so Aunt Petunia walked them to school every morning after Uncle Vernon went to work. The air was getting a bit colder, but Harry didn’t mind. In fact, it was during the walks to school that Harry enjoyed the first part of autumn that he truly loved: the colours of the leaves. He loved how some of the trees turned red and orange and the leaves fell to the ground. When they fell, they got crunchy. Dudley would run ahead and step on all the best ones, but Harry still managed to find some smaller ones that made nice noises under his shoes.

As October rolled around, Harry participated in the second thing he loved: carving pumpkins. They helped scoop out the mushy guts and seeds from pumpkins in Miss Fairchild’s class. He even got to help draw on one so that Miss Fairchild could carve holes in it so the candle she lit inside would shine through.

It was much later in October that little Harry looked forward to the third thing he loved about autumn: Halloween. Halloween was the best thing in the world. And this year, for the first time ever, Harry was going to get to truly enjoy it. Every year on Halloween he was stuck in his cupboard as Aunt Petunia handed out candy to trick-or-treaters while Uncle Vernon took Dudley out in his costume — always something upstanding and sensible, such as a police officer or a businessman in a suit and tie. He would listen to Aunt Petunia exclaim loudly over how cute or scary or lovely the children’s costumes were. Later, when Dudley and Uncle Vernon would return, Dudley would sit in front of the telly with the candy he’d received as well as leftover candy that Aunt Petunia hadn’t given out. Harry would hear his aunt and uncle complain about how irresponsible today’s parents were, allowing their children to dress in certain costumes. Whatever that meant.

But this year would be different. There was going to be a costume party in school. And there would be snacks and treats and Miss Fairchild would give out prizes for best costume or best imagination.

It was going to be fun. Nothing could ever ruin it for Harry. He was sure of it.

\- 30 -


End file.
